Rest in Peace
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Erwin berharap Armin tidur dengan tenang.


Erwin Smith seorang bos dari sebuah perusahaan besar tersenyum sendiri di meja kerjanya.

Ia membayangkan kekasih manisnya yang merupakan seorang penulis. Dengan mata biru sejernih lautan seperti miliknya dan rambut pirang halus yang selalu ingin ia sentuh. Senyum selalu terkembang di wajah itu walaupun dalam keadaan lelah sekalipun. Kekasihnya merupakan mataharinya.

Erwin merasa bahagia. Akhirnya hari ini adalah _deadline_.

Bukan _deadline_-nya, tetapi milik kekasihnya.

Oke, seharusnya ia tak bahagia bahwa berarti hari ini adalah hari di mana kekasihnya akan mati-matian mengeluarkan imajinasinya dan menulis gila-gilaan. Sebenarnya, menulis gila-gilaan sudah dilakukan kekasihnya sejak ia mulai mendapatkan inspirasi baru. Jadi Erwin tak perlu khawatir akan kekasihnya yang telat menyelesaikan tulisannya hari ini.

Tapi, Erwin yakin _the power of kepepet_ juga berlaku bagi kekasihnya.

Ia yakin kekasihnya akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Ia juga yakin kekasihnya ingin juga menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat kepada kekasihnya. Kekasihnya juga telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan novel ke-entah berapa itu pada hari ini.

Mereka sama berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersama pada hari ini walaupun sebentar.

Walaupun kekasihnya lelah. Walaupun Erwin sendiri lelah.

Setidaknya tidur malam berduaan tak buruk.

Ia sudah lama tak memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Karena setiap menulis kekasihnya hanya tidur sebentar dan itu di kursi kerjanya di rumah.

Ah, Erwin tak sabar. Tapi yang pasti ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kali ini dengan cepat.

Erwin mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

_Ia harus bisa._

**-o0o-**

**Rest in Peace**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rest in Piece © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**A/n: Di buat untuk copic challenge. **

**C06, ERUMIN, TIDUR BARENG.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Erwin berjanji pulang cepat. Tapi jam 11 malam adalah yang tercepat yang bisa ia lakukan. Pelan ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Gelap adalah yang ia pandangi, tapi masih ada cahaya dari korden terbuka yang membiarkan sinar rembulan masuk.

Erwin berjalan masuk dan memutuskan untuk segera menuju ruang kerja kekasihnya dari pada sibuk menyalakan lampu dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia sudah rindu dan khawatir akan kekasihnya.

Tentu saja ia khawatir.

Dulu sebelum mereka akhirnya hidup bersama di apartemen Erwin, kekasihnya bekerja di rumah peninggalan kakeknya setelah beliau meninggal. Karena kekasihnya hidup sendirian tanpa ada yang menjaganya, itu berarti sama saja ia menulis dengan gila-gilaan tanpa ada yang mengawasi asupan dan kesehatannya.

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu pada bulan Desember, editor kekasihnya menelpon ke _handphone_ Erwin. Dalam keadaan bingung Erwin mengangkat telpon itu. Ia segera panik dan khawatir ketika editor itu berkata bahwa ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, padahal ia hendak mendatanginya dan menanyakan perkembangan bukunya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Erwin segera cabut ke rumah kekasihnya; kabur dari pekerjaannya. Levi yang merupakan tangan kanannya nyaris meledak marah kalau saja Erwin tak menjelaskan kenapa ia pergi dari pekerjaannya. Levi hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Jujur saja Erwin sedikit merasa bersalah, karena ia tahu jika Levi ingin pulang cepat dan menemui istri—suami—nya yang bernama Eren di rumah. Tapi karena Erwin menambahkan pekerjaan, Levi terpaksa lembur untuk menggantikan Erwin.

Oh, Erwin sangat berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya itu. Tampang boleh menyeramkan, tapi hati boleh selembut sutra. Begitu Erwin memikirkan wujud sebenarnya dari temannya. Walaupun terkadang Levi juga bisa keras kepadanya atau orang lain.

Erwin melewati 3 lampu hijau—beruntung ia tak mendapatkan merah—sebelum ia berbelok dan masuk ke halaman rumah kekasihnya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat editor kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggigit jempolnya.

Wanita itu segera menghampiri Erwin begitu ia keluar. Ia tampak khawatir. Erwin sadar bahwa kekasihnya merupakan penulis berbakat pada usia muda dan terlalu muda jika penulis itu mati muda secara konyol. Seperti karena terlalu mengantuk penulis itu jatuh tertidur dan menubrukkan kepalanya terlalu keras ke layar laptop. Oh, perusahaan tak akan senang jika penulis _bestseller_ mereka kenapa-kenapa.

Erwin sendiri sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu dengan keras, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Erwin memutuskan untuk mundur ke belakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang akan mendobrak pintu ganda di depannya. Cukup 2 kali dobrakan, pintu itu terbuka. Erwin segera berlari menuju ruang kerja kekasihnya.

"Armin!" nama kekasihnya ia serukan dengan keras ketika ia membuka pintu ruang kerja.

Ia tak melihat Armin.

Rasa khawatir segera merajai Erwin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan berukuran sedang nan gelap itu. Laptop milik Armin masih menyala terang dalam gelapnya ruang. Sisa-sisa gelas kopi bertumpuk di samping laptop. Kekasihnya makan atau tidak? Yang ia lihat hanya tumpukan gelas tanpa piring.

Kemudian kakinya tak sengaja menubruk sesuatu. Ia menurunkan pandangangannya...

Mendapati Armin tergeletak lemah di bawahnya.

"Armin! Kau tak apa?" ia mengguncang tubuh kecil itu.

Kekasihnya sedikit membuka mata. "A...aku lelah," suaranya lemah tapi cukup membuat Erwin mendengarnya.

Ia mendekap kekasihnya. "Tidurlah Armin, kau sudah berusaha keras..." ia mengecup kening kekasihnya seiring kekasihnya jatuh tertidur lagi.

"OHHH! ARMIN MEMANG _THE BEST_!" Editor Armin berseru—tanpa sadar keadaan yang ada—dengan semangat sambil melihat dokumen yang terpampang di laptop Armin. "Lihat! Ia sudah menyelesaikannya!"

Erwin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan membawa Armin ke kamarnya," ucapnya sambil membawa Armin a la pengantin. Ia meletakkan Armin ke atas kasurnya dengan lembut. Melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung kecil itu dan menyelimuti kekasihnya itu.

Ah, lihatlah kantung mata itu, sangat tebal. Tapi bagi Erwin hal itu tak membuat Armin tambah buruk. Bagaimanapun keadaan Armin, Erwin akan selalu mencintainya. Wajah pucat Armin ia sentuh dengan jemarinya, rasanya dingin. Apa Armin baik-baik saja?

"Tenang saja, ia baik-baik saja. Biarkan ia tidur sampai ia puas, ia akan kembali ke semula," sang editor muncul dari balik pintu. "Ah, sepertinya aku akan kembali. Aku akan segera mengurus buku Armin. Tolong jaga Armin ya?"

Erwin mengangguk dan menatap pintu yang perlahan ditutup sang editor. Erwin menatap wajah lelah Armin dan kemudian tiba-tiba merasa ikut lelah. Ia merenggangkan ototnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut Armin setelah melepas jas dan sabuknya.

Memeluk tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dadanya dan mulai hanyut ke dalam mimpi.

...

Setelah kejadian itu, Erwin meminta Armin tinggal di apartemennya. Jadi Erwin setidaknya bisa memastikan keadaan pasangannya. Armin sendiri hanya mengangguk malu-malu dan berkata bahwa ia juga merasa kesepian tinggal di rumah sebesar itu sendirian.

Seperti itulah awal bagaimana Erwin bisa tinggal serumah dengan kekasih manisnya.

Kembali ke awal cerita...

Erwin telah sampai pada ruang kerja Armin. Seperti biasa, ia tak melihat Armin di manapun. Erwin menjaga dirinya agar tak panik. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Ia hanya perlu mencari kekasihnya kemudian mengajaknya istirahat.

Entah mengapa, Erwin merasa _de javu_ dengan keadaan sekarang.

Ruangan gelap. Sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari laptop Armin yang masih menyala. Tumpukan gelas kopi tanpa ada piring di samping laptop. Tak ada Armin.

Erwin segera melihat ke arah bawah. Mungkin saja Armin pingsan di bawah seperti saat dulu. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah nihil.

Erwin mulai panik.

"Armin!" seru Erwin sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Ia berlari ke dapur, nihil. Ke kamar, nihil. Ruang keluarga, nihil. Ke beranda, nihil.

Erwin terduduk di sofa sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ke mana pula kekasihnya itu. Apa Armin pergi ke luar? Mungkin mencari makanan atau apa di minimarket terdekat. Tapi ini sudah mau jam 12 malam.

Erwin berpikir lagi, ruang manakah yang belum ia jelajahi?

Erwin menjentikkan jarinya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia belum mengecek kamar mandi.

Erwin segera beranjak dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Armin! Kau di dalam?" Erwin berujar sambil mengetuk pintu. Erwin tak mendapat jawaban dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja.

Ia bernapas lega ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang tidur sambil berendam di dalam bak. Erwin cepat-cepat menarik kekasihnya dari dalam bak karena setengah wajah Armin nyaris tenggelam. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh kekasihnya.

Setelah melilitkan handuk di sekitar tubuh Armin agar tak kedinginan, Erwin membawanya ke kamar kemudian memakaikan piyama Armin yang bergambar bebek-bebek kecil. Erwin tersenyum memandangi wajah tidur kekasihnya.

Luapan rasa rindu seakan-akan air yang tumpah ruah dari gelas kecil kala melihat wajah itu. Erwin sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Armin dengan wajah setenang ini. Erwin menunduk dan mencium dahi kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Kemudian Erwin memutuskan untuk bergabung di alam mimpi bersama Armin. Ia melepas baju kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan piyama, sebelum ikut masuk ke balik selimut. Erwin memeluk tubuh kecil Armin, mencium pucuk kepalanya, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Erwin berharap Armin tidur dengan tenang.

**End**

**A/n:**

Berasa udah seabad tidak main ke fandom ini.

_Well_, judulnya menipu oke. Ga ada kaitannya sama cerita. Intinya mereka akhirnya bisa tidur bareng dalam keadaan damai tanpa diganggu pekerjaan dan bla bla lainnya.

Tapi, kalian boleh banget banyangin ternyata mereka tidur malah keblablasan jadi beneran _rest in peace_.

Kalau mau _sad end_.

Kalau ga, Armin bangun dengan perasaan senang karena Erwin ada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan sayang.

_Happy end_.

Selesai.

Sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
